


I'll be the Judge of That

by diemarysues



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Nori want to know who is better at sucking cock. Bilbo <i>reluctantly</i> obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the Judge of That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).



> Just a short smutlet that I wanted to finish before the claims for the hobbit reverse big bang are announced *crosses fingers*

There are many advantages to having a big and comfortable bed, but Bilbo’s mind has emptied of all but one, which is that there’s room for more than just his Hobbity self.

 

He’s propped up against the headboard with soft, soft pillows behind him. The room is warm – and he’s certainly warm enough – so the covers have been pushed to the floor. Not by him, though Bilbo’s not about to complain. He doubts he’ll be able to string the words together but more than that, he’s quite happy with the two Dwarves between his legs to complain about such a petty thing as dirty sheets. By the way things are going, dirty sheets are a foregone conclusion.

 

Thorin is on him now. He’s able to take the whole of Bilbo’s cock into his mouth and throat with no trouble – it’s something he enjoys thoroughly, just as Bilbo does. His hair is already pulled back into a tail; no loose strands have to be pushed off his face, so Nori is left with two free hands. Dangerous, that.

 

His right hand holds tight to Bilbo’s hip. It’s simultaneously maddening and soothing – it disallows him from forcing deeper into Thorin’s hot mouth, but the contact grounds him and keeps him from falling apart just yet.

 

Nori’s other hand is constantly moving. He idly tugs on Thorin’s dark hair, snakes clever fingers along broad shoulders, and then down the ridges of his spine. Thorin moans around Bilbo when Nori’s palm slaps down on his arse (something Nori loves to do, but loves even more when he is on the receiving end – no pun intended).

 

“Mmm, louder,” he murmurs, repeating the action twice in quick succession. Bilbo gasps as Thorin obliges; Nori smiles. “Very good.” His hand gentles, stroking over reddened skin, a counterpoint to the biting kisses he presses to Thorin’s shoulder.

 

Bilbo licks his lips. “You – you love marking him.”

 

“And you.” Nori flutters his eyelashes. “Would you like to see?”

 

Neither of them gets the chance to just yet. Thorin pulls off, but Bilbo doesn’t feel disappointed – even if he wanted to, he doesn’t have the time. He has only a moment to admire the heaving chest, the wet mouth, the heated pale blues – then Nori swoops in for his turn.

 

Unlike Thorin, Nori much prefers to tease. He holds Bilbo’s cock secure and steady, laving the head of it with tiny licks. Even with his mouth open wide his smirking delight is apparent in the corners of his eyes and in the way he carries himself, in the way he immediately slows and drags his tongue over the loose skin to listen to Bilbo’s moans.

 

His auburn hair is loose and long, draped over one shoulder and out of the way of proceedings. From experience Bilbo knows how soft it is, how it can be stiff with blood (or… other things), how it hides useful and potentially deadly items. He’s mindful of the gleamingly wavy hair when he bends his leg at the knee, bracing his heel against the soft mattress.

 

Thorin’s not as considerate. He wraps Nori’s hair once, twice around his hand and pulls tight, yanking Nori up and away despite the whines demanding otherwise. Bilbo also makes his displeasure known – until Thorin brings Nori close and presses their mouths together, sharing the taste of Bilbo that must be thick on their tongues.

 

Not only is Bilbo treated to this beautiful sight, he has the added pleasure of their hands on his cock, clumsily pulling him off, fists sweat- and saliva- and seed-slicked.

 

His lovers separate with a wet sound. Nori strains towards Thorin’s lips again, or perhaps Bilbo’s cock, but Thorin holds fast. When deep red hair is tugged sharply, Nori whimpers – his hand is braced on Bilbo’s thigh, body almost limp with desire. In this small pause Bilbo studies Nori’s body; lean and wiry, generously dusted with hair, and decorated with strangely delicate tattoos. Then there is his cock, thick and curved and flushed, untouched and leaking and gorgeous.

 

Bilbo licks his lips.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Thorin nuzzles Nori’s neck, eyes locked with Bilbo’s. He stretches a little to nibble on an undecorated ear, stroking his thumb over the head of Bilbo’s cock to elicit a response when he doesn’t reply straightaway.

 

“I liked it better –” His breath hitches when Thorin swipes his thumb again. “Better when my cock was in his mouth.” Bilbo shifts his gaze to Nori’s hungry expression, to the way his mouth is open and panting.

 

Thorin hums. “You’re right.” He changes his grip so his fingers are tightly grasping nearer to Nori’s scalp, easier to shove the other Dwarf down. Nori’s breath is hot. “Go on,” Thorin encourages, helpfully holding Bilbo’s cock in position with a big hand. “Get to work.”

 

“Oh, _oh_ , yes –!” Bilbo’s hands clench in the sheets. He pushes up off the bed to rock his hips forward, gently fucking into Nori’s _exquisite_ mouth.

 

Nori’s eyes are open, earnest like his expression, not once looking away. He doesn’t quite need the assistance being bestowed on him, but he isn’t complaining (and neither is Bilbo), humming when Thorin pushes down and whimpering when Thorin pulls up. Both of his hands are braced on the mattress, but he moves one now, slipping it up Bilbo’s soft thigh to his bent knee. Bilbo shudders.

 

Thorin seems equally appreciative of the way Bilbo is now exposed; the Hobbit can only imagine what the view is like, but he knows beyond doubt that it’s put him in a better position for Nori’s mouth. He’s managed to fight against Thorin’s hold and pulled off Bilbo’s cock – but he doesn’t move far, dipping to lick and suck his bollocks.

 

“G- _gracious_.” Bilbo reaches out with a shaking hand to help keep his knee to his chest, his other hand beside his head, fingers twisting into the pillow; in this game they are playing he’s not allowed to touch either Dwarf. It’s getting harder and harder to suck breaths into his lungs, made that much more difficult when Thorin sees fit to lift Bilbo’s other leg. He is well and truly on display now. “Oh, please keep – please continue –!”

 

“Ever polite,” Thorin says with a deep chuckle. Even Nori laughs a little, muffled as it is, and the brush of his beard makes a giggle escape from Bilbo’s throat as his toes curl. “So proper, our Hobbit.”

 

Each reminder that Bilbo is _theirs_ is thrilling, even from the first time Nori and Thorin had staked their claim. “No call forgetting m – _ah_ – my manners. I’ll leave the ordering to, to you, O’ King.”

 

He takes no offense to this, slightly more gentle as he coaxes their lover to sink down on Bilbo’s cock again. “And Nori will take as he likes.”

 

“In this moment – in this bed –” Bilbo swallows thickly when Nori does the same. “I will not complain.”

 

Pale eyes consider him warmly before Thorin’s eyelids flutter closed; he kisses the side of Bilbo’s knee, soft. He continues up Bilbo’s thigh, still gentle, still achingly reverent, every tender point of pressure affecting him as thoroughly as the tight heat of Nori’s mouth.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you. Both of you. Here in bed and out – _oh_ , out there.” His voice hitches when Thorin rubs his beard along the silky inside of Bilbo’s thigh, and then hitches again when Nori bobs his head more quickly. “You feel so good. _So_ , so good.”

 

“Yes,” Thorin agrees, “he _is_ very good.”

 

“Won’t you help him?” Bilbo asks. He cannot touch, so he must use words to entice them. “I can see it. You want to.” Inspiration struck, and he trailed his free hand down his chest, circling his navel and backtracking to tease at a nipple. He tugs the single ring through it, and _this_ catches Thorin’s gaze thoroughly. “Don’t you want to win?”

 

Nori pulls up with an obscene swipe of the tongue, easily shrugging off Thorin’s now-limp hand. He sits back on his heels. “You can’t seriously think he has a chance,” he drawls and absently wipes his mouth as Thorin glares.

 

Bilbo shrugs as best he can, still fiddling with his piercing. The small sparks from every tug are very pleasant. “I can’t really make up my mind. Not with this silly ‘taking turns’ business.” Serenely ignoring the snorts this elicits, he points out, “Neither of you has made me spill yet. Makes a Hobbit wonder if you’re actually trying.”

 

The words are no sooner out of his mouth when his knees are again pressed to his chest and his Dwarves duck their heads between his legs.

 

The view is stunning. Bilbo is immensely grateful that he is propped up by pillows; he wouldn’t have been able to hold his head up otherwise. It would’ve been a shame to miss the way Thorin and Nori greedily lapped and mouthed his cock. They complemented each other very well – not only in this, but further thought is halted with his mind’s inability to stay distracted for long – their tongues rubbing over Bilbo’s cock and mouths very noisy indeed.

 

Bilbo’s cock is wet and slick, made even more so by Nori and Thorin. Their eyes are closed as they work, putting all their attention to kissing and sucking, to grazing their beards along its length, occasionally letting one or the other tease at the head and the slit.

 

He loves it. He loves them.

 

Thorin takes Nori’s mouth in a filthy kiss and _oh_! That image – along with Nori’s clever fingers rapidly stroking his cock– has Bilbo tumbling over the peak with a long, sweet shudder running down his spine. Gasping and panting, his hips jerk as best as they can, and Bilbo fights to keep his eyes open so he can watch the pleasure and smugness in Nori’ and Thorin’s expressions. He spurts, on their faces, over the hand still single-mindedly working him.

 

“Still think we aren’t trying?” Thorin licks his bottom lip and it’s the _filthiest_ thing Bilbo has ever seen.

 

Well, other than Nori leisurely sucking his fingers one-by-one. “We can only hope that we’ve made your choice easier.”

 

_He_ hopes that they will be patient – Bilbo can barely think, much less speak. His thighs are still trembling as he’s finally allowed to rest his heels on the bed, and if it was possible he’s sure his cock would have roused just by watching his lovers lick his seed off each other’s faces. They make sure to clean themselves up before doing the same for him and all Bilbo can do is lie back against the pillows.

 

What a lucky Hobbit he is.

 

Finally, Nori sidles up the bed and kisses the tip of Bilbo’s ear. Unsatisfied with that, he nibbles on the point of it as his fingers stroke delicate collarbones. “So? Have you decided which of us has won?”

 

“Mmm.” Thorin settles on Bilbo’s other side, calloused hand easily spanning his belly. His voice is impossibly deep, husky from his earlier efforts. “Have you decided which of us gets to fuck you?”

 

He has. “Both of you were _lovely_.” Bilbo leaves it at that, waiting to be prompted impatiently as he fights down a wicked grin.

 

His Dwarves merely gaze back at him expectantly. The curve of Nori’s smirk and Thorin’s raised eyebrow betray their suspicion though; they’ve kept Bilbo’s company long enough to know that he means to tease. They continue caressing his skin and Bilbo arches into their touches.

 

“In light of your outstanding performance, both your performances,” he says, adding a touch of magnanimity to his voice, “I have decided that both of you may have me.”

 

This is met with nary a murmur or complaint. What follows is utter bliss; oil is dribbled over fingers, stretching done carefully and thoroughly, two Dwarvish-built bodies on either side of Bilbo, their cocks rocking all the way into him until he’s incandescent with need and begging that they fuck him.

 

So they do. Twice, and at great length.

 

And then once more in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated =) Good night.
> 
> (P.S. There's no real story behind Bilbo's one nipple piercing. I just liked the image. I'm sure Thorin and Nori do as well.)


End file.
